1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to testing systems and testing system control-methods, and more particularly, to a testing system, testing system control method, and test apparatus, by which multiple test devices or elements to be tested are tested with multiple test apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Testing the test devices or elements to be tested, such as light emitting devices that emit optical signals such as, for example, semiconductor lasers or the like or semiconductor devices that emit electrical signals, is performed as described as follows. The power supply, signal generator, temperature controller, or the like applies voltage, current, signal, temperature, or the like on the test devices or elements such as, for example, the semiconductor lasers or semiconductor devices. The voltage, current, signal, temperature, or the like causes the test devices or elements to output test signals to be tested, such as the optical signals or electrical signals, respectively. A tester implements a test for a test item on the test device or element by use of the test signal to be tested. Hereinafter, a test applying portion includes: a power supply; a signal generator; a temperature controller; and a controller that controls them. A testing portion includes: a tester; and a controller that controls the tester.
As disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 10-68753, electrical signals output from multiple test devices or elements are connected to multiple testers by a switch, and the testers implement tests by use of the electrical signals.
If the testers are physically at a distance from the objects to be tested in such a testing system, the testers physically located at a distance should preferably be used efficiently. Also, the testing time should preferably be shortened.